Kagome's Instinctive Choice: Redux
by luvmydogz
Summary: My own take on how this episode should have gone, with plenty of Inuyasha/Kagome and a nice helping of Kikyo bashing. What if purifying the miasma had a bigger effect on Kagome? If forced to choose, who would Inuyasha save?


After I saw this episode, I couldn't help but feel there was a lot of lost potential. And I hate lost potential! So I made up for it by writing an alternate version of the episode. I imagine it will be a two chapter piece. Let me know what you think!

Inuyasha could only look on in horror as the Kikyo doll disintegrated before his eyes. Redirecting his gaze, he stared pleadingly at her child-like shikigami, hoping that they would provide some semblance of an answer as to what was going on. They just stood there silently, however, their ever-present blank stare beginning to annoy Inuyasha to no end.

"What is going on?" he yelled out. "Answer me!"

"All shall be revealed," they spoke simultaneously, disappearing from view before Inuyasha could even formulate a response. Above, Kagura departed as well, seeing no use in remaining where Kikyo clearly wasn't present.

'What was the point of that if they didn't tell me anything?' Inuyasha wondered to himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a gesture born of anger and confusion. Then, his eyes widened in fear as another thought crossed his mind.

'Unless they were trying to distract me from something.'

Without another thought, he immediately turned on his heel and darted in the direction he had sent his group not too long before.

…

Kagome wandered deeper into the forest, following the trail she thought she saw the soul gatherers take ahead of her. She shivered as the air took on an icy chill, wrapping her arms around herself as she wondered yet again if this had been the best idea.

No sooner had that thought crossed her mind when she found herself standing in front of a small waterfall. Strangely drawn to the falling water, she stepped closer, only to jump back when she caught a glimpse of what was floating underneath the surface.

"Kikyo?" she gasped out. 'What is going on?'

"You are the only one who can save her," came a child-like voice from behind her. Whirling around, she caught sight of Kikyo's shikigami.

"What?" she questioned.

"Only your power can purify the miasma in Kikyo's body. Only you can save her."

"Only me?" she repeated, bring a hand up to cover her heart.

"Yes, you must decide," the child continued, "if Kikyo will live or die."

Barely hesitating, Kagome's eyes shot up. "Of course I will help her! What do I need to do?"

"You must purify the miasma," they answered. "However, you should know that there is no guarantee that either one of you will make it out alive."

This stopped Kagome in her tracks. "I could die?" she whispered, raising glistening eyes to the shikigami.

'What should I do?' As she thought, images of Inuyasha flashed through her mind, specifically the pain he was in when he thought Kikyo to be dead, and the hope in his eyes when he heard news of her possible survival. She couldn't stand to see him in that pain again, not when she could do something about it.

"Tell me what to do."

…

"Houshi-sama, behind you!" Sango called out, just in time for Miroku to spin around and slice off the head of the approaching demon with his staff. Landing beside him, Sango jumped off of Kirara's back and surveyed the damage. The entire surrounding ground was littered with demon bodies. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be another one in sight.

"I think that was the last of them," Miroku said, voicing Sango's thoughts.

"About time," she replied, smiling in relief.

Then, a bristling in the bushes behind them caught their attention.

"Another demon!" Shippo yelled out, spurring his partners into action as they both raised their weapons.

Shippo screamed out as a red and white blur shot out from the foliage, sighing in relief when everything settled to reveal none other than Inuyasha.

"Don't scare us like that!" he yelled out.

"I see you guys have been busy," Inuyasha responded, looking around and quickly noticing something missing. "Where's Kagome?"

"She disappeared through a barrier not too long ago," Shippo replied, earning a shocked response from Inuyasha.

"Take me there."

…

"So all I have to do is touch her?" Kagome questioned, surprised that her task seemed so simple.

"Yes," the shikigami replied, "your touch should purify the miasma and give Kikyo enough power to maintain her life."

"And if Kikyo needs more power than I can give?"

"Then you will die."

Kagome's breath hitched at that statement, somewhat unnerved by how calmly they were speaking about her and Kikyo's possible deaths. But she couldn't turn back now. Not only was Inuyasha was counting on her, but she couldn't stand by and watching anyone die if she could help it.

'Don't worry, Inuyasha, Kikyo," she thought to herself as she stepped into the water, wincing at the way the miasma shocked her skin. 'I won't let you down.'

And with that, she disappeared into the water.

…

Somewhere behind the barrier, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as a feeling of dread washed over him and shook him from head to toe.

The others turned around at his sudden lack of movement.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, taking a step towards his friend.

Not wanting to think about what that feeling could mean, Inuyasha shook it off and burst ahead of the group, running at full speed in the direction he knew he would find Kagome.

He had a bad feeling.

Shippo, who had clung to his shoulder, suddenly spoke in his ear. "This is where Kagome disappeared!" he yelled, pointing ahead at a seemingly normal path.

"Then watch out," Inuyasha spoke, not hesitating to pull out his tetsuaiga and growling as it took on a red hue. "I'm going to break it down."

Swinging his sword, he watched with satisfaction as the seemingly invisible barrier in front of him crackled with energy as it was destroyed. As it came down, Inuyasha took note of the sound of a waterfall not too far off in the distance. Sure of his path, he took off in that direction, an angered Shippo yelling out as he was left behind.

….

Arriving at his destination, Inuyasha took in the sight of the blackened water and the shikigami, and immediately became suspicious.

"Where is Kagome," he questioned angrily, somewhat afraid of the answer he would receive.

"She is purifying the miasma that you see before you," the first shikigami responded. "She is saving the lady's soul."

"Lady's soul? You mean Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded, stepping closer to the pair. However, they spoke no more, only staring unblinkingly at the pool of water. Realizing he would not be getting any more information from the puppets in front of him, Inuyasha stepped forward and glanced into the blackened water himself. He could make out a pinkish glow at the bottom of the pool, and immediately recognized what it was.

"Kagome!" he yelled, making to dive into the murky pool, only to have his way instantly blocked by the shikigami.

"You cannot interfere," they explained, remaining completely emotionless despite the deep growl growing in Inuyasha's throat. "If you pollute the purification they will both die."

The growl died in his throat as panic began to well up in its place. He began to pace around the perimeter of the well, keeping his eye on the bright light below the surface he knew belonged to Kagome. The growl returned and he had to keep flexing his hand over his sword to keep his mind clear.

'I feel so fucking helpless! There must be something I can do!'

"Inuyasha!" came the collective shout of his three other companions. Turning around, he watched as they arrived in the clearing and took in the scene. Shippo immediately launched himself from his perch on Miroku's shoulder and ran towards the pool, only to be snatched up by Inuyasha.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "Kagome is in there, I can smell her! We have to get her out!"

"You cannot interfere," the shikigami replied again.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sango asked as she neared the pool. "Is that Kagome down there?"

"What is the meaning of this? That pool is filled with miasma! We must get her out!" Miroku added, alarmed as he took in the site of the black water.

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha replied, anger coloring his tone. "We can't go in there. Kagome is purifying the miasma that's killing Kikyo and if we interfere we could kill them both!"

"Kill them both, or kill Kikyo?" Sango yelled, glaring at Inuyasha as she drew her hiraikotsu.

All in the clearing froze at her statement, Inuyasha going stiff as he dropped Shippo to the ground. His next words were more growled than spoken.

"You actually think…"

But before he could finish, the light from the bottom of the pool intensified. All attention turned to the sight until the light became so bright that they were forced to cover their eyes. Then it exploded, catching everyone unawares and knocking them all off their feet as the light blew past them like a ferocious wind. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone. When they looked up, the pool was once again crystal clear, and Kikyo stood at the edge of the water with an unconscious Kagome held in her arms.

Inuyasha was the first to recover from the shock. "Kagome!" he yelled, jumping up and running back to the pool.

Kikyo said nothing, but handed Kagome over to the anxious Hanyou once he was within reach. She then turned away and began to head out of the clearing, her shikigami following her without a word.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, crouched to the ground with his precious burden, immediately alarmed at how still she appeared. He held his hand in front of her face, but only felt the barest hint of breath as it struggled in and out of her body.

'No…' he breathed, fighting back the sting of tears as he sought out Kikyo's retreating back.

"Kikyo! Come back! She needs help!"

This cry seemed to snap the others out of their reverie. They all scrambled over to their friends, crouching around Inuyasha to get a look at Kagome, and collectively gasping as they took in her pallor and struggle for breath.

Kikyo, however, continued on her path.

"She knew the consequences of her actions. There is nothing I can do for her."

"Nothing you can do for her?" Miroku yelled back, standing and planting his staff into the ground with such anger that the bells nearly split as they clanked together. "You took her spiritual energy. I can feel it emanating from you in waves, while there is barely anything left in Kagome. You must return it or she will die!"

This time, it was the shikigami who answered. "She was told of the risk to her life, but she chose this path anyway. What's done is done."

The whole group bristled at the nonchalant way the faux children spoke of their friend's condition, but it was Inuyasha who answered them. Laying Kagome in the grass, he stood up and faced his former love.

"Kikyo, you don't want to do this. You don't want to kill Kagome. She helped you, now help her!" he yelled, becoming more desperate with every word.

Kikyo stopped at that, turning around until her eyes met Inuyasha's.

"You do not realize what you're asking, Inuyasha. If I return Kagome's power, then I will perish."

All the air in the clearing seemed to be sucked up with one giant gasp as everyone absorbed this information. Then, all eyes turned to Inuyasha, whose head was now titled downward at such an angle as to cover his eyes with his bangs. Kikyo, however, remained staring down the hanyou.

"Is that really what you want?"


End file.
